Flüsterhauch
Flüsterhauch ist ein schwarzgrau gestreifter Kater mit blaugrauen Augen. Historik Wichtige Daten *Geboren: 12. Februar 2017 *Schüler: 18. Februar 2017 *Krieger: 28. März 2017 *Mentor von Frostpfote: 06. April 2017 *1. Wurf mit Honigsplitter: 17. Juni 2017 - Rußjunges, Lichtjunges, Quarzjunges *Gestorben: 04. August 2017 Geschichte Flüster wurde am 12. Februar mit seinen Wurfgeschwistern Blüte, Morgen und Minz von Sonnenblüte geboren. Er liebte es als Junges immer wieder neue Sachen zu entdecken und neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Als Junges tobten sie viel in der Kinderstube und auf der Lichtung herum. Als sie 6 Tage später zu Schülern ernannt werden packte Flüster der ergeiz seine Ausbildung zu starten doch sowie sein Mentor hatte er Phasen indem er viel schlief. Wenn er wach war ging er mit anderen Kriegerin wie besonders mit Eisflügel hinaus um mehr zu lernen. Er verstritt sich mit seinem Mentoren und meidete ihn sowie er es auch tat so gut es eben nur ging. Flüsterhauch fühlte sich immer im Schatten seiner Geschwister Morgen und Minz gestellt. Sie hatte immer die Freunde und wurden von vielen gemocht. Deshalb versuchte er auch auf andere zu zugehen und verstand sich dann für einen kurzen Moment gut mit Donner und Rubin welche aber gleich wieder weg war sobald seine Geschwister auftauchten was ihm sehr zu schaffen machte. Er ließ das Thema Freunde beiseite und konzentrierte sich mehr und mehr auf seine Ausbildung um nicht auch noch dort im Schatten der anderen zu stehen und schloss diese als erster seiner Geschwister aber. In all der Schülerzeit wo er seine Geschwister um ihre Freunde beneidet baute er Kontakt zu Honig auf welche ihm pure Lebensfreude schenkte was ihn all dies vergessen ließ. Als Krieger entzweiten sich die Verhältnisse mit seinen Geschwister so gut wie komplett. Beide hatten sich schnell verliebt und waren auf ihre Wolke sieben gefangen. Er fühlte sich abgestoßen fast schon wie ersetzt weil ihm kaum etwas erzählt wurde oder er es von anderen erfahren musste. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Ausbildung seiner Schülerin und fand sich langsam damit ab das die Dinge so laufen wie sie nun gelaufen sind. Immer mal wieder konnte er sich dann anhören das er nicht mehr für sie da wäre und doch soviel verpassen würde was Flüster nicht wirklich verstand weil sie es waren welche sich abgewand haben. An einem Mond wurden die Vorwürfe so schwer das er sich mit seinem Bruder Minzblick streitet. Dies war der selbe Mond an dem er starb. Im Streit auseinander gegangen und auf ewig getrennt ohne wirklich abschied nehmen zu können verbitterte den Kater ein wenig. Alles was passiert ist verbindet ihn an alles was mit Minz war deshalb ist es die angst wen zu verlieren weshalb Flüster sich sehr selten benimmt momentan. Dazu kommen dann noch die Probleme seiner Gefährtin mit denen er oftmals überfordert ist weil er nicht weiß was sie nun von ihm hören will. Er war enttäuscht und zu gleich verletzt weil alles irgendwie auch anfing abwesender zu werden. In ihrem Streit merkte er das wenn Honig nicht bei ihm ist ihm etwas fehlt. Als wäre ihm seine ganze Freude genommen worden. Das Vertrauen ist angebrochen weshalb er Zeit möchte alles erstmal zu verarbeiten. Als Honig meinte das Lager nicht mehr zu betreten bis das wieder alles inordnung mit den zwein ist fühlt er sich bedrängt weil er nicht der schuldige sein will weshalb ihre geliebte Honig nicht im Lager ist womit sie ihn aber gleich so hinstellt wodurch er sich noch mehr ungerechter behandelt fühlt und erstmal die Distanz sucht für eine Weile. Nicht um heraus zu finden was er will denn dem ist er sich bewusst sondern um ihr einmal zu zeigen wie das es wenn er mal wirklich nicht für sie da sein sollte um das schätzen zu lernen und zu sehen wie ernst es ihr ist um das Vertrauen wieder erlangen zu können was nicht geht wenn sie weiterhin getrennte Wege gehen. Einige Zeit nachdem die beiden wieder zueinander gefunden haben erwartet die zwei ihren ersten Wurf. Honigsplitter warf 3 gesunde Mädchen mit den Namen Quarz, Ruß und Licht. Kurz nach ihrer Ernennung zu Kriegern verschwand Honig mit Dorne spurlos hinter den Grenzen. Zeremonien Schüler Über dem Lager des HerzClans ging die Sonne auf, als Daunenstern aus seinem Bau trat und die kalte Erde unter seinen Pfoten spürte. Zwar wurde es von Tag zu Tag wärmer, doch trotzdem brachte die Nacht immer noch eine ordentliche Portion Kälte mit sich, welche nur schleppend von dem rot orangenen Ball am fahlen Himmel verdrängt wurde. Bedacht musterte er die Kinderstube, den ersten Bau, auf welchen sein Blick gefallen war. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war es inzwischen sechs Monde her, dass Frühlingstiger Vater geworden war und es wurde Zeit, Mentoren für die kleinen Quälgeister auszuwählen. Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln rief er durch das Lager. ,,Alle Katzen die alt genug sind, ihre eigene Beute zu fangen, sollen sich unter dem Hochstein zu einem Clantreffen zusammenfinden!" Wie auf's Kommando streckten die vier bunt gescheckten Kätzchen ihren Kopf aus dem Ausgang, und Daunenstern winkte sie mit einem Winken seines Schweifes zu sind. ,,Kommt nach vorn'." Dass sie sich nicht vor Aufregung überschlugen grenzte an ein Wunder, doch schließlich standen alle vier - mehr oder weniger ordentlich geputzt - in Reih' und Glied vor ihrem Anführer. Daunenstern: ,,Ihr seid nun sechs Monde alt und es wird Zeit, dass mit eurer Ausbildung begonnen wird. Von diesem Tag an, bis zu dem, an dem ihr erneut hier vorne stehen und euren Kriegernamen erhalten werdet, werdet ihr Morgenpfote, Blütenpfote, Minzpfote und Flüsterpfote heißen. Ich bitte den HimmelsClan über euch zu wachen und auf eure Herzen Acht zu geben, sodass ihr zu Kriegern werdet, auf die der HerzClan eines Tages stolz sein kann." Ein süffisantes Grinsen fand sich auf seinen Lippen ein, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ und neben einigen neuen Kriegern auch bereits altbekannte Gesichter einen Moment länger anblickte, als es sonst nötig gewesen wäre. Daunenstern: ,,Nachdem du, Eulenflug, mich erst vor kurzem so inständig darum gebeten hast die Ausbildung eines der Jungen zu übernehmen, möchte ich dich nun zu Morgenpfotes Mentor machen. Du wirst ihr alles beibringen was sie wissen muss und ihr mit Rat & Tat zur Seite stehen." Das Gesicht, welches der Kater machte, war so unbezahlbar, dass Daunenstern sich ein schadenfrohes Lachen verkneifen musste, sich laut räuspernd fuhr er fort. ,,Lotustraum, auch du bist bereit die Ausbildung eines Schülers zu übernehmen. Du trägst deinen vollen Namen zwar noch nicht so lange wie Eulenflug, allerdings hast du eine genau so gute Ausbildung wie er hinter sich, weswegen du ihm und allen anderen Kriegern in nichts nachstehen wirst. Deine Schülerin wird Blütenpfote sein." Die junge Kriegerin lächelte sachte, dann blickte Daunenstern erneut in die Runde und musterte die Kätzin, die eher abseits saß. Er legte seinen Kopf leicht auf die Seite, fing allerdings wie üblich an zu sprechen. ,,Weidenkätzchen, nach der erfolgreichen Ausbildung von Kristallflügel und dem Training mit bereits so vielen Schülern, die inzwischen Krieger sind, wäre es ungerechtfertigt dir nicht die Ausbildung von Minzpfote in die Pfoten zu legen. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet euch gut genug verstehen, um auch noch nach seiner Ausbildung die gleiche Art von Freundschaft zu führen, die zwischen dir und Kristallflügel herrscht." Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, hielt aber auch nicht länger daran fest und räusperte sich nochmal, bevor er die letzte Schüler-Mentor-Beziehung bekannt gab. ,,Und zu guter Letzt kommen wir zu Flüsterpfote. Indigofunke, du jagt schon seit längerer Zeit als Krieger im HerzClan, und es wird langsam an der Zeit, dass du deine herausragenden Fähigkeiten an jemanden weiter gibst. Mach' Flüsterpfote zu einem genau so guten Krieger wie du es bist." Er nickte auch den beiden Katern zu, dann sprang er vom Hochstein und lehnte leicht die Ohren zurück, als der laute Ruf Sonnenblütes als erster ertönte. Mit leicht geschürzten Lippen stimmte er mit ein. ,,MORGENPFOTE! BLÜTENPFOTE! MINZPFOTE! FLÜSTERPFOTE!" Krieger Eisflügel tappte, wie immer, langsam auf den Hochstein zu, während sie den Clan bereits im Gehen mit den traditionellen Worten zusammenrief. ,,Alle Katzen die alt genug sind, um ihre eigene Beute zu machen sollen sich unter dem Hochstein zu einem Clantreffen versammeln!" Die graue Kätzin ließ sich auf dem großen Stein nieder und ließ den Blick einige Herzschläge lächelnd über ihre Clankameraden wandern, ehe sie bei den Mentoren der gestern geprüften Schüler hängenblieb.. Eisflügel: ,, Indigofunke und Rostwind, seid ihr davon überzeugt, dass eure Schüler Flüsterpfote und Donnerpfote dazu breit sind um vollwertige Krieger des HerzClans zu werden? ". Indigofunke: ,,Ja, ja er ist meines Erachtens bereit." der Krieger nickte langsam nachdem er nochmal einen Blick mit seinem Schüler gewechselt hatte.. Rostwind: ,, Natürlich bin ich davon überzeugt.", die Kätzin nickte und hob leicht einen Mundwinkel.. Eisflügel nickte lächelnd und blinzelt langsam, ehe sie die beiden Schüler ansah, die beiden traten bereits aufgeregt und in freudiger Erwartung von einer Pfote auf die andere. . Eisflügel: ,,Ich Eisflügel, Zweite Anführerin des HerzClans rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie auf diese beiden Schüler herab zu blicken. Diese beiden haben hart trainiert um nicht nur euren edlen Gesetzten folge zu leisten, sondern auch um all das Wissen zu erwerben, welches ein Krieger benötigt. Somit ich empfehle ich sie nun als Krieger.". Eisflügel: ,,Donnerpfote und Flüsterpfote, versprecht ihr das Gesetz der Krieger immer in euren Herzen zu tragen und für dieses einzustehen, euren Clan zu schützen und zu verteidigen, selbst wenn dies alles eurer Leben kosten sollte?". Donnerpfote: ,,Ja, ja ich verspreche es!" erwiderte der junge Kater und nickt bekräftigend und ebenso stolz.. Flüsterpfote: ,,Ich verspreche es ebenfalls! " der Kater sah zu der Zweiten Anführerin hinauf und lächelte leicht.. Eisflügel nickte zufrieden mit den Antworten der beiden Schüler und richtete ihren Blick zum Himmel empor.. Eisflügel: ,,Dann gebe ich euch mit der mir vom HimmelsClans verliehenen Kraft eure Kriegernamen.. Donnerpfote, von heute an wird dein Name Donnerherz lauten. Der HimmelsClan ehrt dich für deinen Eifer und dein Geschick.. Flüsterpfote, von heute an wird dein Name Flüsterhauch lauten. Der HimmelsClan ehrt dich für deine Tapferkeit und deine Stärke und wir heißen euch beide als vollwertige Krieger im HerzClan willkommen!". Mit diesem Worten sprang Eisflügel vom Hochstein und ließ sich von den beiden neuen Kriegen über die Schulter putzen. Dann lächelte sie sanft und begann laut die Namen der beiden zu rufen.. ,, DONNERHERZ!! FLÜSTERHAUCH!! DONNERHERZ!! FLÜSTERHAUCH!!" Gallerie MorgensWurzeln.jpg|Frostsplitter, Tigerfrost, Salamandertanz, Tornadoherz, Frühlingstiger, Sonnenblüte, Minzjunges, Blütenjunges, Morgenjunges, Flüsterjunges Flüsterhonig.jpg|Flüsterhauch und Honigpfote Flüsterhoni.jpg|Flüsterhauch, Dornenpfote, Honigpfote und Wolfspfote Honigweg.jpg|Lichtpfote, Quarzpfote, Rußpfote, Flüsterhauch, Sperlingsfeuer, Donnerherz, Honigsplitter, Bernsteinrose, Wolfsblut und Frostsee Kategorie:BySophieW. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:HerzClan Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Krieger